Shaak Ti
Summary Shaak Ti was a female Togruta Jedi Master during the waning decades of the Galactic Republic. Like most Jedi, she was brought to and raised by the Jedi Order as an infant. By the year 22 BBY, she was not only a Jedi Master but had also become a member of the Jedi High Council, taking the seat of former High Council member Yaddle. She was part of the Jedi Strike Team which participated in the First Battle of Geonosis, the opening battle of the Clone Wars. After this devastating battle, she entered into service with the Grand Army of the Republic as a Jedi High General and was stationed on Kamino to oversee the production and training of Clone Troopers for the Republic military. She would distinguish herself as a kind and noble leader in this position and prove to be a valuable force multiplier and outstanding military commander when Confederacy of Independent Systems forces attempted to take the planet and cripple the Republic military’s supply of manpower. During the final days of the Clone Wars, Ti was stationed on Coruscant as the Jedi High Council stepped up their efforts in their search for Darth Sidious, the true puppet-master of the Clone Wars. During the Battle of Coruscant, she would fail to prevent the kidnapping of Supreme Chancellor Palpatine by the infamous General Grievous. She was at the Jedi Temple meditating on her failures and the future of the Jedi Order when a Mace Windu led strike team attempted to arrest Palpatine after Anakin Skywalker outed him as the Sith Lord Darth Sidious. However, a fierce battle ensued and three of the members of this team would be slain in mere seconds. Windu himself would be betrayed by Anakin and finished off by Sidious. Palpatine painted this whole incident as an assassination attempt and declared the Jedi as traitors to the Republic. He would thus pass Order 66 and also order Anakin, now his Sith Apprentice Darth Vader, to take the 501st Legion and slaughter all the Jedi at the temple. Shaak Ti's fates from this point differ greatly between the old Legends expanded universe and the new Disney canon. Powers and Stats Tier: High 7-C | 5-B Name: Shaak Ti Origin: Star Wars Gender: Female Age: 40 at the time of death (Disney) | 56 at the time of death (Legends) Classification: Togruta, Jedi Master, Jedi High Council member Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics via Force augmentation, Precognition (battle precognition common to most Force Adepts), Clairvoyance, Telepathy, Telekinesis, Aura sensing, Subatomic matter manipulation (via the manipulation of Holocrons, which require fine adjustments on the atomic and subatomic levels), Forcefield Creation (via the Force Barrier ability), Mind/Memory manipulation (via the Legends Jedi Mind Trick ability), Energy Manipulation (can reflect, redirect, absorb energy attacks thrown at her via the Tutaminis ability), Electricity Manipulation (refer “Kinetite” in the “Notable Attack/Techniques” section), Weather Manipulation (via the Alter Environment ability), Healing (accelerated recovery) and Regeneration (mid-low) (via the orce Healing ability), Illusion Creation, Animal Manipulation (via the Animal Bond ability), Plant Manipulation (via the Plant Surge ability), Enhanced Senses due to certain aspects of her Togruta biology (which are further boosted by the Force), master swordswoman and staff user, master hand-to-hand combatant, masterful pilot/driver, master strategist & tactician, master negotiator and diplomat Attack Potency: Large Town level (Is a member of the Jedi High Council and one of the most powerful Jedi of her era. Should be comparable to fellow noted High Council members Plo Koon and Obi-Wan Kenobi as well as the likes of Quinlan Vos) | Planet level (One of the more powerful members of the Jedi High Council and a being of “legendary” power and strength in the Force. Should be comparable to the likes of Plo Koon and at the very least as powerful as Yarael Poof who, while mortally wounded, managed to display this level of Force power. Darth Vader regarded a battle with her as a truer test of the skills of Starkiller than a battle with Rahm Kota and she would prove him correct) Speed: Subsonic running speeds with Force Speed, Massively Hypersonic+ combat speeds and reactions augmented by precognition (One of the swiftest Jedi of her era. Easily comparable to the likes of Kit Fisto, Plo Koon, Obi-Wan Kenobi, and Anakin Skywalker) | Relativistic with FTL reactions and combat speed (One of the swiftest Jedi of her era. Easily comparable to the likes of Anakin Skywalker and Kit Fisto, who can move at such speeds in combat that Obi-Wan Kenobi can barely keep up. Managed to give Starkiller an extremely difficult time in lightsaber to lightsaber combat; her strikes being so swift that Vader’s secret apprentice could just barely parry them) Lifting Strength: Peak Human naturally. Can be augmented to Superhuman levels with the Force. Class M with telekinesis (Fare more powerful than Season 1 of Rebels Kanan Jarrus) | Peak Human naturally. Can be augmented to Superhuman levels with the Force. Class G with telekinesis (Held back the ocean from flooding into the lower layers of Tipoca City. Comparable to Galen Marek, Anakin Skywalker, and Obi-Wan Kenobi) Striking Strength: Large Town Class with Force amplification | Planet Class with Force amplification (Can trade blows with Starkiller, who himself can trade blows with the likes of Darth Vader) Durability: Wall level naturally, Large Town level with Force amplification (Should be as durable as the likes of Obi-Wan and Anakin) | Street level naturally, Planet level with Force amplification (Can take telekinetic assaults from Starkiller. Was still conscious and able to stand, albeit she was severely injured, after a full powered barrage of Force Lightning from Starkiller) Stamina: Very high (Force Adepts of comparable power and physical hardiness can fight for extended periods of time with moderate injuries and after enduring hours of torture) | Very High (Can fight for long periods with severe injuries including burns. Force Adepts who are comparable or even weaker both in terms of Force power and physical hardiness can fight for extended periods of time without sustenance and after having just endured days of torture and with injuries such as a punctured lung) Range: Extended melee range with lightsaber, dozens of meters with telekinesis, interstellar with telepathy and Force senses (Should be comparable to Obi-Wan, who sensed when Anakin had left the Teth planetary system, and likely superior to the likes of the Grand Inquisitor) | Extended melee range with lightsaber, a few kilometers with telekinesis (Should be comparable to fellow High Council member Saesee Tiin, who could telekinetically hurl B2 Super Battle Droids up to 4 km away), interstellar with telepathy and Force senses Standard Equipment: Her standard hilt blue bladed lightsaber Intelligence: Gifted. Highly skilled and cunning combatant. Regarded as one of the wisest members of the Jedi High Council. Master negotiator and diplomat. Master strategist and tactician. Outstanding teacher who was selected by the Jedi High Council to oversee the training programs of the Grand Army of the Republic. Had the foresight to preserve valuable knowledge and information before her fall and demise. Has also proven herself a highly capable and just leader. Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques (Disney): * Telekinesis: Shaak Ti literally puts her mind over matter via the Force. She can use this ability to blast away enemies, shield herself, disarm enemies, hurl debris at enemies to distract or outright bombard them, etc. Its limits are only those of the imagination of the user. Shaak Ti is regarded as among the greatest telekinetics on the Jedi High Council, her power and skill being held in as high esteem as those of fellow High Council member Plo Koon. * Telepathy: Being a fully fledged Jedi Master and High Council member, Ti is a capable telepathy. She can manipulate the minds of others with the Force, allowing her to trick, deceive, maim, even kill targets outright and should have mastery over the elementary Jedi Mind Trick ability. * Tutaminis: Through the Force, Ti can draw potentially harmful energy into her body and diffuse it or channel it away completely. This being a power taught to all younglings, all Jedi are bound to be capable of using it to some extent. As a fully fledged Jedi Master and High Council member, it should come as no surprise that Ti has a respectable degree of skill with this power. * Force Speed and Force Jump: Although abilities common to most Force Adepts, it should be noted that Shaak Ti is especially masterful with them and is among the swiftest Jedi of her era. She is capable of moving at such speeds that most people are unable to react to her and she is capable of leaping dozens or even hundreds of meters at velocities that can match those of jetpack users. *'Force Vision:' A Force ability which grants the user the ability to witness past or future events in the form of psychic visions. They can be random and uncontrollable. A Force Adept could have a vision while asleep, in a meditative trance, or even when touching an object of some significance. During the final days of the Clone Wars, Ti experienced dark visions of the fall of the Jedi and the Republic and the rise of a terrible new order. * Enhance hearing and motion detection: Like all Togrutas, Ti's montrals and head tails allow her to detect ultrasonic sounds and they also detect motion in her surroundings. These abilities are further boosted by the Force. Notable Attacks/Techniques (Legends): * Telekinesis: Shaak Ti literally puts her mind over matter via the Force. She can use this ability to blast away enemies, shield herself, disarm enemies, hurl debris at enemies to distract or outright bombard them, etc. Its limits are only those of the imagination of the user. Shaak Ti is regarded as among the most powerful telekinetics on the High Council, with her power and skills being held in as high esteem as those of Plo Koon, himself regarded as a "telekinetic savant". She is capable of moving large objects without even using hand gestures or looking in their direction. Even when exhausted and on the brink of collapse, she is capable of flinging large objects at extremely high velocities with simple hand gestures. * Telepathy: Being a fully fledged Jedi Master and High Council member, Ti is a capable telepath. She can manipulate the minds of others with the Force, allowing her to trick, deceive, maim, even kill targets outright. She has complete mastery over the elementary Jedi Mind Trick ability and is capable of not only manipulating subjects, but also capable of erasing or manipulating memories. * Illusions: Being a seasoned Jedi Consular, Ti is likely a capable illusionist. Force Adepts of comparable power not trained as a Consular have proven themselves capable of casting illusions convincing enough to make entire armies retreat. * Tutaminis: Through the Force, Ti can draw potentially harmful energy into her body and diffuse it or channel it away completely. This being a power taught to all younglings, all Jedi are bound to be capable of using it to some extent. Ti possesses a great enough degree of skill with this ability to block electrostaffs and blaster cannon fire with her bare hands. She has even redirected a glancing lightsaber blow. However, it is unknown if her skill is great enough to block Force Lightning or a dedicated lightsaber strike from a powerful Force Adept. * Ayna-seff: An ability which allows the user to manipulate electromagnetic radiation in an environment. Ti is not confirmed to be skilled with this ability though it is highly likely given her skill with Kinetite, which requires the channeling and shaping of immense electromagnetic power. * Kinetite: An ability whereby the user focuses Force imbued lightning into a sphere which they can fire at extremely high velocities for offensive purposes. Unlike typical Sith Force Lightning or Electric Judgement, Kinetite acts like a projectile and hits with tremendous kinetic energy rather than merely shocking the target. Unlike true Sith Force Lightning, which is associated with the Dark Side, Kinetite is a neutral ability whose use is seemingly not looked down on by the Jedi High Council. * Alter Environment: An ability which allows the user to manipulate the weather around them. Ti can use this ability to conjure thick fogs, blast away enemies with powerful whirlwinds, and freeze the surfaces of water bodies. * Force Barrier: The user puts up a telekinetic forcefield around themselves or someone else or even an area of decent size around themselves for defense. A seasoned Jedi Consular, Ti is extremely skilled with this ability. She has used this ability to hold back a flood on Tipoca City on Kamino and defend herself from the telekinetic assaults of the Sith Apprentice Starkiller. * Force Healing: Accelerates the body's natural healing process at a rapid pace. Master practitioners of the art can even heal themselves from fatal injuries in a short span of time (like being cooked alive, punctured lungs, etc). Although not as skilled with this ability as the likes of Luminara Unduli, Ti is competent enough to heal light to moderate wounds in a short span of time and ease the pain of those about to pass away. * Plant Surge: Also known as Consitor Sato, this ability allows the user to manipulate plants by channeling their life force through them. Basic practitioners can merely accelerate plant growth or improve their health and channel their life force through a single plant or only a few plants at a time. Master practitioners such as Shaak Ti can manipulate plants to such an extent as to make them do her bidding and use them in tactically ingenious ways (such as to distract enemies, trap them, swarm them, etc) and her power is vast enough to allow her to channel her life force through the flora of an entire planet. * Animal Bond: Also known as Beast Trick, this ability allows the user to control non-sentient animals. Although an ability common to most Jedi and Sith, it should be noted that Shaak Ti was especially masterful with it. Unlike Dark Side users, who flat out dominate the wills of animals, Light Side practitioners link their wills and emotions with animals via this ability. Ti’s skill with this ability was such that she could link her own will to the wills of the fauna across a large forested region. *'Force Vision:' A Force ability which grants the user the ability to witness past or future events in the form of psychic visions. They can be random and uncontrollable. A Force Adept could have a vision while asleep, in a meditative trance, or even when touching an object of some significance. During the final days of the Clone Wars, Ti experienced dark visions of the fall of the Jedi and the Republic and the rise of a terrible new order. After her defeat at the hands of Starkiller, she had a vision of him being betrayed by his Sith Master. * Enhance hearing and motion detection: Like all Togrutas, Ti's montrals and head tails allow her to detect ultrasonic sounds and they also detect motion in her surroundings. These abilities are further boosted by the Force. Note: Respect Thread Key: Disney | Legends Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Star Wars Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Aliens Category:Jedi Category:Teachers Category:Sword Users Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Knights Category:Leaders Category:Wise Characters Category:Honorable Characters Category:Psychics Category:Telepaths Category:Mind Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Energy Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Weather Users Category:Plant Users Category:Animal Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 5